Remus' Yule Gift to Serafina
by Atsurekino Kurome
Summary: READ THE BETRAYER FIRST! How is Serafina affected by everything that is happening? How does it affect her psyche? Will she still be alright? Formerly known as The Betrayer Side Story.


Atsurekino Kurome: Okay I know that technically we ARE NOT supposed to do something like this. But I wanted to see what everyone thought of this. I played Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II recently, and even though I knew that there were things that were either not added to the game or were cut out I didn't know that you could view them. Of course most of the youtube videos are from people who play the PC game. And I play mine on the 360. But there is this one scene that didn't make it to the finished game. And it's one of those scenes that just leaves you going "WTF!? Why didn't you add this!?"

If you haven't played the game or even heard of it, it happens thousands of years before even Yoda exists. In the video game you can choose if you want to be male or female even though the canon character is a female named Meetra Surik. If you choose to be female you have the choice of a "romance" plot. I say "romance" because it's technically not romance just flirting or getting as close to love as you can get with this story line. Well two of the supporting characters are Atton and a Disciple named Mical. If you have more influence with Mical, Atton becomes jealous and is eventually turned to the dark side. The cut scene is where Mical and Atton face off at the end.

And really not many people like Mical's character… he's a kiss-ass and follows your character around like a lost puppy. And Atton is the wise-ass Han Solo type guy. And there is just _something_ about the way Atton's voice sounds at the end of the youtube video that just gives you chills and makes you wanna cheer him on. Evil or not. It's HAWT honestly. If you want to look for the video its name is **Evil Atton vs Mical**. There isn't any action (it's just pic) and it's just them speaking, but it's still good.

**WARNING: This story will contain OOC moments. I know that the way any of these characters were written they would never do what I have them doing. This is a fanfic. As the author of said fanfic I can do whatever I feel like to these characters. Don't like what I am writing, don't read it. Don't bother even leaving a comment about how you hate it. Just click the little back arrow at the top left hand corner of your browser and find another story. It will make EVERONYES day soooo much better ^_^ If you see something that could be changed or fixed to make the story better (OTHER THAN DROPPING THE STORY LINE!) Please feel free to send me a PREIVATE MESSAGE. If you are offended by this story, I am sorry. Not really. Unless the original creators of the animes/mangas I am using write me to say take it down it will be here until I say otherwise.**

* * *

Hermione walked into the room and looked around. One minute she had been trying to get back to the Gryffindor Tower the next thing she knew Professor Lupin stepped out and fired a spell at her. As she looked around, Serafina steped from behind her, in a creepy, yet casual way. She was dressed in a blood red cloak over black clothes, in her hand is a ebony mask. "Hey, 'Mione."

The older witch spins around and sighs in relief, "Serafina! Oh thank God! Professor Lupin, where is he?"

Serafina shrugged in a flippant manner. "Oh he's around, you don't need to worry about him. You never did, really. You know how long it's been since I've killed anyone? You get a taste for it, you know. Sirius was an Auror during the first war. He said killing a mud-blood like you should hold me over until the next one comes along. They always do, you know."

Hermione's eyes widen slightly at her friend's flippant manner and talk of killing before she frowns. "Serafina, Sirius is using you! If you come back with me Dumbledore can help you!"

The green eyed girl snorts and shakes her head. "Really? I had no idea. Everyone uses each other, 'Mione. And if he's using me to kill you, as I see it, I really don't lose anything. Help me? Help me?" Serafina starts to laugh.

"Serafina, you need to stop this! Can't you see what's happening? People are dying! This isn't a game Serafina! It's not fun and games anymore! If Voldemort wins we all die!" Hermione tried to firmly scold the younger witch, ignoring the growing dread she felt. "Stop being stupid!"

"This is so like you. Someone doesn't see things your way and you call them stupid. I know people are dying. I've seen them die. Took part in it." Serafina raised the mask and covered her face and allowed Hermione to see before raising her wand. The mask looked different than the other Death Eater masks because it looked more like a wolf mask. [1]

Hermione gasps as she finally sees the mask. "Oh Serafina…how… how could you?"

"Oh it was easy really. Well not at first I'll admit. But it really all started when you sent me that damn letter. I expected to see you scolding me slightly. But in the whole fucking letter? All I got was a sentence asking if I was okay before you barreled in to telling me that everything was my fault. Add to that the weeks on end that I was left alone with Sirius in that house. No one came to see us. Not Bellatrix… not Snape… not even the Dark Lord came to visit. They left Sirius to his task; getting me to join them."

Hermione gasped and covered her mouth. "Stockholm Syndrome."

Serafina just ignored her and continued. "Well that's not true... Barty did stop by when he brought Peter to us. And again with Regulus when they brought Marge and my other tormentors. Did you know that wasn't him the Demetor kissed? It was his father under and old spell that wouldn't react with polyjuice, and imperioused to act like him. You know he never wanted to kill me? The Dark Lord that is. Sirius was able to convince him that it would be better to convert me. At a great risk to his own life." Serafina looked to the side wistfully. "He stood before the Dark Lord and begged for my life. Much like Snape did for mum… unlike mum though… I gave in. Sirius gave me Peter. He brought the rat before me and gave me the choice of punishments for him. I still wasn't quite ready then… but then… then he brought me the Dursleys… he showed me the truth. That they deserved every ounce of pain they felt. Every ounce of pain I ever felt in their home was dealt out to them." She held her want up close to her face with the tip glowing a pale blue. "That was the first time I ever cast the Cruciatus curse and the Killing Curse. I can still hear their screams you know." Hermione shivered at the callous way she talked about the torture. "I never thought that hearing someone scream in such a way would make me feel so much better. Now I get why Bella is the way she is."

"Serafina. I won't fight you Serafina." Hermione shook her head making her hair fly all over the place.

"I don't care - I just want you to die." Serafina raises her wand, the tip glowing a sickly yellow green color.

* * *

Atsurekino Kurome: SERIOUSLY! GO WATCH THAT VIDEO! If you don't have a total fan girl moment and squeal at the end… WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! Now… I have no clue what's wrong with me… maybe it's because I haven't been taking my meds… I'm feeling very demented recently. LOL JK! No but seriously I am feeling demented recently. But if I keep turning out stories that people like this I think I just might keep doing whatever it is that I'm doing. Yes I know this isn't that long… but like I said up-top this or something along the lines of this will be added to The Betrayer. If it's not added it will be mentioned in passing to remind people that this story is here if they want to know what exactly happened. What is the sickly yellow green curse/spell at the end? I have no clue. Some obscure dark spell that will cause loads of pain for Hermione. For some reason I imagine a fem!Harry to turn out a lot like Bellatrix. A total BAMF that loves torture. And yes I AM using the whole Stockholm Syndrome thing again. It works so well in situations like this don't you think? Anyways I hope you guys liked this!

**[1] I'll post the link to the mask on my profile**


End file.
